Match Picture
by Karin Fujiwara
Summary: Apa yang akan Saga lakukan seandaikan ia harus bertemu kembali dengannya, dengan Tora? ToraxSaga


Title : The Match Picture

Author : Karin Fujiwara ^^a

Fandom : Alice Nine, Deluhi.

Pair : ?

Genre : AU, Romance, B.L.

Chapter : 1/5

Note : MalexMale, Typos! Terus ni fic apa banget daah . . XDv

Douzo . . . ^^

Breek!

Merebahkan tubuhku begitu saja. Memandangi tenang langit-langit putih ruangan yang terekspos jelas dengan posisiku sekarang. Menjelajahkan kesepuluh jariku menelusuri setiap jengkal tempat yang dapat kusentuh di sekitar tubuhku sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku begitu merindukannya. Ruangan ini, tak terbilang besar namun tak juga dapat dikatakan kecil. Kamarku.

Terhitung sudah tiga tahun ini aku tak melihatnya sejelas ini. Kesibukan kuliah yang kujalani di Tokyo sungguh menyita waktuku bahkan hanya untuk sekedar pulang menjenguk kedua orang tua dan seorang kakak aku tidak bisa. Dan sekarang disinilah aku berada, rumah. Benar-benar menyenangkan sekali rasanya.

Membangkitkan tubuhku perlahan. Terduduk di tepi ranjang dengan gerakkan jemariku yang beranjak mengusap tepi ranjang. Memandang ke sekeliling ruangan, tak ada yang berubah. Semuanya tetap sama, penataan kamar ini aku yang membuatnya.

Warna putih cerah yang menghiasi seluruh dinding. Beberapa figura lukisan gundam yang bagus terpasang rapi menghiasi juga. Sebuah bass kesayanganku di pojok ruangan terlihat anggun meski tiga tahun sudah tak kusentuh. Nakas minimalis samping ranjang juga masih terdiri kokoh. Letak jam dinding pun masih tetap di sana terakhir kali aku melihatnya walau jarum jamnya sudah berhenti bergerak. Bedanya hanya kamar ini terlihat lebih bersih tanpa penghuninya. Tersenyum lebar aku menyadarinya.

Cklek!

"Kau ini, kenapa malah di sini? Temui Tou-san dulu sana." tegur suara lembut Kaa-san yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar itu sedikit mengejutkanku yang tengah melamun.

"Eh? Hehe, iya" cengirku tanpa dosa mendengarnya. "Ayo, makan dulu kau pasti lapar." lanjutnya seraya menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya. Anggukan kecilku segera meresponnya kemudian meletakkan tas yang masih bertengger di bahuku ke atas ranjang.

Wanita paruh baya yang tak pernah absen kupanggil Kaa-san itu lebih memilih berjalan mendahuluiku sekarang. Sedangkan aku sendiri lebih tertarik berlama-lama melangkah guna memperhatikan setiap sudut yang bisa terjangkau mataku dalam rumah ini. Memastikan barangkali ada satu titik tempat yang telah berubah namun nyatanya nihil. Segala benda yang ada tetap sama, seperti dulu.

"Saga!" pekikan riang menyambutku yang baru saja akan menuruni tangga lantai dua. Kupikir ia sungguh terlihat lebih berisi sekarang setelah kuperhatikan lebih seksama tentunya. "Sudah tiga tahun ini tak pulang, kau makin cantik saja ya~" celetuknya sambil menyongsongku datang.

Ctak!

Sebuah sentilan kecil kudaratkan tepat ke dahinya yang lebar sambil memicing sebal, "Sembarangan." Memanyunkan sebal bibirnya ia mengeluh, "Sakit tahu!" keluhnya gerakan pelan jemarinya langsung mengusap-usap sendiri dahinya.

"Hey, sudahlah. Ayo makan." ujar Tou-san pada kami dengan senyuman tipis yang terlihat begitu jelas sejak tiga tahun terakhir. Tentu karna aku hanya bias melihat wajahnya saat video call saja dan kurang memuaskan sebenarnya.

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat ke meja makan yang mulai di sediakan segala perlengkapannya oleh Kaa-san meski tetap santai juga. Beriringan langkahku dengan seseorang yang baru saja cari gara-gara denganku soal kata cantik. Atau tidak, bukan beriringan lebih tepat jika dikatakan ia menempeliku terus selama berjalan. Setiap kali kubuat jarak darinya ia pasti akan kembali menempel padaku.

"Nii-chan! Yang benar sedikit jalanmu itu!" gerutuku kesal juga padanya. Mana bisa berjalan leluasa kalau tubuhmu selalu seperti di tabrak dari samping saking inginnya ia dekat.

Dan inilah ia kakakku, Leda. Postur tubuhnya tak jauh beda denganku. Tinggi dengan kulitnya yang putih. Porsi tubuhnya juga proporsional, tak kurus apalagi gemuk. Rambut coklat gelapnya yang belum berubah hanya jauh sedikit lebih panjang sekarang.

"Aku kangen, adikku yang cantik~" celotehnya lagi dan sudah pasti kembali aku mendaratkan satu sentilan yang lebih keras ke dahinya saat itu juga. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya juga ia mengeluh, "Sakit, lihat merah tuh!".

"Urusanmu! Berhenti bilang aku cantik!" teriakku mendelik kearahnya.

"Kau kan memang cantik!" protesnya tetap tak mau kalah.

Oh, dasar tidak tahu cermin! Jelas-jelas dirinya sendiri itu cantik. Malas juga melihat tingkahnya yang kumat itu. Kupikir tiga tahun tak bertemu ia akan sedikit mengurangi tingkah usilnya menggodaku dengan kata yang di jamin membuatku mengamuknya tapi nyatanya ia lebih gencar melakukannya. Lihat saja, belum lima menit aku bersitatap dengannya ia sudah membuatku menyentilnya dua kali.

"Hahaha, sudah-sudah kalian berdua cantik kok!" puji Tou-san langsung tertawa melihat perdebatan kecil kami yang kembali menghiasi ruangan ini kurasa. Tampaknya pun aku cukup merindukan acara melempar apapun ke arah kakakku yang _tercinta_ ini.

"Tou-san!" pekikku jengkel. Apa pula malah Tou-san ikut-ikutan sekarang.

"Tuh! Tou-san bilang kau juga cantik!" sambung Leda-nii langsung menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya ke arahku. Hanya desisan kecilku yang kujadikan tanggapan. Entah, apa dia tidak dengar kalau dirinya sendiri juga di panggil cantik.

"Sudah, semuanya ayo duduk!" perintah tegas Kaa-san walau sebuah senyum riang menghiasi wajah cantiknya yang memandang ke arah kami berdua.

Mempercepat langkahku kemudian duduk menghadap kedua orang yang pertama kali kurindukan sejak tiga tahun terakhir. Dan di sampingku, tentu saja si biang usil tak terkira.

"Kyaa, itadakimasu." celetuk Leda-nii yang mulai asik menyantap sarapannya sedangkan aku masih saja bersungut-sungut dongkol karnanya.

"Saga, bagaimana kuliahnya?" pertanyaan pertama Tou-san soal diriku yang baru sekitar sejam lalu tiba, terdengar antusias.

"Baik, aku senang sekali Tou-san. Yang jelas bagus!" jawabku tak kalah bersemangat darinya.

"Lalu untuk semester ini apa yang tengah kau lakukan? Bukankah sudah saatnya untuk magang?" tanyanya lagi

"Uhm, aku sedang bersiap untuk magang." anggukku mengiyakan.

"Oh, apa tidak bisa minta magang di sini saja? Banyak Rumah Sakit bagus lhoh." sela Leda-nii masih juga sibuk melahap makanannya.

"Aku tak tahu itu Nii-chan, bukan aku yang tetapkan tahu." jawabku seadanya.

"Oh ya, setelah istirahat sebaiknya kau bereskan buku-buku peninggalan masa SMA-mu itu." perintah lembut Kaa-san. Kuhentikan acara melahap makanan di depanku, sebenarnya aku bingung buku apa yang dimaksudkan Kaa-san padaku. Seakan mengerti ekspresiku Kaa-san menambahkan, "Buku yang kau tumpuk segunung di kamarmu itu lhoh."

Ah, iya. Aku lupa, karna dulu terlalu terburu-buru untuk segera pergi kuliah ke Tokyo aku jadi lupa merapikannya mungkin memang aku belum berniat merapikannya saja. Kepulanganku tiga tahun lalu juga tidak sempat menyentuhnya sama sekali. Maklum aku hanya disini beberapa hari jadi mana mungkin sempat merapikan kalau tiap waktu aku harus melayani keusilan godaanku kakakku itu.

"Kenapa tidak Kaa-san saja yang rapikan?" jawabku seenaknya. Jelas aku malas, lagi pula sudah terlihat cukup rapi. Menurutku.

"Ya itu kan milikmu, nanti kalo Kaa-san utak-atik kau marah. Makanya Kaa-san tidak berani memindahkannya" jelas Kaa-san membuatku terangguk saja mengerti.

"Baiklah, nanti aku bereskan!" sahutku mengiyakan.

"Yang rajin ya, adikku cantik~" ujar lirih Leda-nii di telingaku dengan tubuhnya yang beringsut menjauh. Dan benar kan ia makin gencar menggodaku. Terhitung sudah ketiga kalinya sekitar setengah jam ini.

"Arghk! Nii-chan!" sentakku tak terima. Tentu, aku tidak pernah terima untuk kata itu jika melekat padaku.

Pleetak!

"Yeah! Touchdown!" teriakku kegirangan melihat lemparanku yang tepat sasaran.

"Saga! Sakit!" makinya padaku sedangkan aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku puas setelah berhasil mendaratkan sebelah sumpitku di tengkuknya.

"Hoaaam..."

Mengantuk adalah hal yang pertama yang kurasakan tak kala kubuka kembali pintu kamarku. Kekenyangan, salah satu faktor penyebabnya. Wajar saja kan jika aku makan banyak lagi pula sudah lama sekali tidak makan masakan Kaa-san yang yang luar biasa enak itu.

Mendudukkan segera tubuhku yang lelah di tepi ranjang. Tentu saja ingin segera kurebahkan tubuhku ini untuk menghilangkan lelah yang kurasa namun menatap lurus tumpukan buku yang menggunung di atas lemari kecil lain di sudut ruangan itu membuatku nyengir seketika.

"Banyak sekali ternyata." gumamku malas saat benar-benar kulihat tumpukan buku itu dari bawah hingga menjulang tinggi ke atas layaknya menara Eiffel, ini perasaanku saja pastinya.

Kugaruk pipiku pelan, tidak kusangka dulu aku orang yang suka mengoleksi buku begitu banyak. Sebentar! Seingatku, aku ini bukan tipikal orang yang terlampau rajin untuk yang namanya belajar ketika sekolah dulu, tapi entah kenapa aku bisa memiliki buku sebanyak itu ya? Dan berbegas kuhampiri tumpukan buku itu penasaran, melihat dengan lebih teliti setiap buku disana.

"Jadi banyak komiknya." gumamku geli sendiri dengan cengiran lebar terkembang setelah memastikannya sendiri.

Sesuai dugaanku yang tak mungkin memiliki buku pelajaran sebanyak itu. Mana aku mau membaca buku setebal tembok sekolah itu. Mengerikan, melihatnya saja aku sudah kapok apa lagi di suruh mempelajarinya. Tapi untuk sekarang hal itu jauh berbeda, mau tak mau aku harus mempelajari buku-buku tebal kedokteran, menyebalkan.

Kuraih satu persatu buku-buku itu, memilah-milah antara komik, novel ataupun buku pelajaran lainnya. Tak butuh waktu yang banyak untuk melakukannya sehingga aku bisa dengan segera beristirahat.

"Hatchim... Astaga banyak sekali debunya!" ucapku sambil mengibas-ibaskan tanganku di depan wajahku agar udara di sekeliling wajahku cepat terganti.

Wajar memang jika berdebu, sudah empat tahun ini menumpuk di sini meski Kaa-san hampi setiap hari Kaa-san membersihkan kamar ini. Tepat ketika aku akan mengangkat setumpuk komik favoriteku selembar kertas jatuh terbalik di atas kakiku, mengurungkan niatanku untuk mengangkat tumpukan itu. Mengambil kertas itu kemudian berdiri, berjalan ke arah jendela agar aku dapat membukanya dan membiarkan udara baru masuk ke dalam. Sekaligus mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhku yang kelelahan merapikan buku-buku itu.

Kubalik cepat kertas itu setelah mengambil lebih dulu sebuah kursi yang biasanya aku gunakan untuk belajar, ralat, untuk melamun karna aku memang tidak pernah belajar dulu. Terlalu malas dan lagi pula belajar bukanlah agenda harian yang wajib kulakukan sepanjang masa sekolah.

"Ini kan..." mataku membulat sempurna menatap lekat kertas itu saat mataku menemukan sebuah gambar salah satu jenis Gundam yang terukir jelas di atas kertas itu. "Hh… Astaga, jadi disini…." Helaan nafasku seketika terdengar.

Entah kenapa kupeluk erat gambar ini. Kenapa aku begitu merindukannya? Aku bahkan tak tahu itu. Meski telah usang dan berdebu namun aku tetap menyukainya, terlalu menyukainya. Walau bukan aku yang membuatnya, bukan aku.

"Hh~" kembali hembusan panjang nan berat nafasku berhembus. Seketika itu juga ingatanku melayang jauh saat 5 tahun yang lalu gambar ini dibuat, oleh_nya_.

"Hoaaam..."

Untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda itu menguap mendengarkan pelajaran bahasa yang membosankan dari Aoi Sensei. Jika saja sekarang ia duduk di belakang, ia pasti sudah tertidur. Berhubung kelas tempatnya mengadakan rolling tempat duduk membuatnya mendapatkan tempat duduk di depan untuk hari ini, menyebalkan, tentu yang terakhir itu adalah umpatannya.

Saga, terlalu tidak mood untuk mendengarkan meski biasanya juga begitu tapi tampaknya ia lebih tidak mood dari biasanya sekarang. Entah apa yang ia lakukan dengan coret-coretan di bukunya tapi yang jelas bukan pelajaran yang di terangkan si Aoi Sensei tersebut.

Kriiing... Kriiing...

"Akhirnya istirahat juga." gumamku malas cukup dapat dikatakan gembira.

Melihat Aoi Sensei sudah keluar dari kelas, sesegera mungkin Saga berdiri menatap lurus arah jendela disamping kanannya. Mendekatkan tubuhnya sedikit dan mematung disana. Memandang hamparan taman sekolah yang hijau dipenuhi siswa yang berlalu lalang, ramai sekali. Dengan berbagai kesibukan luar biasa yang kadang cukup tidak penting seperti segerombolan siswa yang usil menggoda beberapa siswi yang lewat di di dekatnya. Atau hanya anak yang sekedar jalan beberapa langkah keluar dari kelasnya lalu kembali lagi entah untuk apa.

Tak lama fokus perhatiannya teralihkan, menatap sebuah pantulan bayangan seseorang di kaca jendela yang entah sedang mencoret-coret apa dibukunya. Saga menoleh cepat menatap fokus tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang pensil itu tengah sibuk bergerak-gerak kecil sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah pulpen yang Saga tidak mengerti itu digunakannya untuk apa. Saga tertegun cukup lama hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk memastikan apa yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Wah, bagus!" decak Saga berkomentar kagum.

"Makasih." sahutnya singkat nan datar.

"Tapi memang kau tidak punya kerjaan menggambar tangan kirimu yang sedang menggenggam pulpen begitu?" tanya Saga seenaknya saja lagi pula itu yang terbesit di otaknya sekarang.

"Memang, habis aku bosan." jawabnya datar masih sibuk menggambar.

Saga terdiam lama di sampingnya, menatap lekat gambar itu dan membandingkannya dengan yang asli. Mirip, sangat malah. Memang ia punya bakat seni. Meski Saga juga cukup bisa menggambar, tapi ia lebih suka melihat gambar yang dibuat seseorang di sampingnya tersebut. Bagi Saga gambar yang dibuat seseorang itu terkesan lebih lembut ketimbang miliknya yang terkesan kaku, setidaknya itu yang Saga rasakan.

Setelah puas melihat gambar itu, Saga melangkahkan kaki menuju kursi yang hanya beberapa langkah didepannya. Mendudukan dirinya disana dan mulai berdiam diri seperti biasanya. Mengetuk-etukan jari jemarinya di atas meja sedikit bosan.

Hening...  
Sudah tentu karna hanya ada Saga dan orang itu di kelas. Saga menoleh cepat kearahnya, melihat barangkali ia menggambar sesuatu yang baru tapi sebaliknya yang Saga lihat justru muka paniknya yang juga sedikit pucat sehingga sebelah alis Saga pun terangkat dengan sendirinya.

"Ada apa Tora?" tanya cepat Saga bingung memperhatikan tingkah rekan sekelasnya tersebut.

"G‒ gak!" sahutnya gelagapan.

Menggaruk pipi bawahnya Saga menatap bingung tapi secepat itu juga Tora yang dilihatnya malah mengalihkan matanya menuju jendela membuat Saga makin bingung dengan dahinya yang berkerut.

" Eh Tora, bisa tidak buatkan aku gambar Gundam?" seru Saga seraya merapatkan kedua tanganku di depan wajahku, bermuka penuh harap. Tora menoleh mantap kearahnya tanpa ekspresi yang berarti setelah hening beberapa detik. "Haah? Gak mau." jawabnya datar.

"Kenapa?" dahi Saga berkerut kembali mendengar penolakan singkat Tora, "Ayolah, kau kan pandai menggambar." mohonnya lagi pada Tora.

"Aku tidak punya contoh gambar Gundam." ucapnya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Saga. "Lagi pula kau juga bisa menggambar kan?" lanjutnya lgi melirik Saga beberapa detik setelahnya.

Saga hanya terdiam sebal menatapnya. Satu hal yang muncul di pikiran Saga adalah hanya karna dia tidak memiliki contoh gambar Gundam maka ia tidak mau membuatkannya? Buat apa alasan seperti itu di pergunakan, bilang saja pelit dari awal sehingga tidak perlu repot-repot bikin alasan macam itu. Berbagai umpatan kecil pun memenuhi batin Saga yang memicing kesal ke arah Tora. Bahkan jika ia mau ngotot sekalipun ia bisa saja memberikan ratusan contoh gambar Gundam namun pada akhirnya kekesalannya pun berakhir dengan ketidakperduliannya pada sosok Tora.

"Hoaam..."

Lagi Saga mengantuk tapi juga sebal karna seorang Sensei yang amat terkenal ero nan eror siapa lagi kalau bukan Byou. Pelajaran yang diampunya adalah biologi, bayangkan jika materi yang diterangkannya saat ini adalah tentang organ reproduksi yang sudah pasti akan membuatnya bicara ngelantur kesana kemari. Ingin rasanya Saga menjitak orang itu apalagi mata sukebe Byou melihat kearahnya terus. Kedua mata Saga pun tak urung terus mendelik setiap kali ia di lirik.

Kriiing... Kriiing...

"Hish!" desisan kuat yang Saga lontarkan setelah cukup lelah perang batin dengan Sensei ero(r) itu.

"Kalo di tambah dua mata pasti bagus!" celetuk Shou pada Tora yang tepat duduk berjajar di barisan belakang kursinya.

"Hn? Terserah, lakukan sesukamu." sahut datar Tora.

Saga penasaran sendiri mendengar pembicaraan keduanya. Menoleh pelan kebelakang tanpa ekspresi, mood-nya sudah cukup buruk karna tadi. Menatap ogah-ogahan keduanya itulah yang Saga lakukan. Sepersekian detik kemudian matanya terfokuskan pada sebuah buku yang sedang di pegang Shou, entah apa ang ingin Shou coretkan di dalamnya.

Seett!

Secepat yang Saga bisa telapak tangan kurusnya sudah menarik paksa buku yang semula Shou genggam, "Mau kau apakan, haah?" bertanya dengan matanya yang melotot.

"Apaan sih Saga, kan aku mau nambahin Art baru ke gambar itu." sahut Shou cengar-cengir.

"Gak usah!" seru Saga melarang mentah-mentah apa yang bahkan belum sempat terlaksana oleh Shou berkat gangguan tangan Saga.

Jelas saja kalau Saga langsung merebut buku itu dari Shou yang terang-terangan akan menambahkan art dua mata lagi atau apalah di sebuah objek gambar yang paling Saga sukai, Gundam. Setitik pun tak akan ia membiarkan Shou menorehkan tinta asal di gambar itu.

"Ini punya siapa?" tanya Saga segera dengan masih memandang gambar Gundam itu terkagum-kagum.

"Punya Tora!" ketus Shou yang sedikit kesal lalu beranjak meninggalkan kami keduanya. Sementara Tora hanya memperhatikan setiap ekspresi yang Saga munculkan dalam wajah cantiknya.

"Jadi ini punyamu?" tanyanya memastikan untuk lebih terpercaya.

"Iya." selalu singkat, begitulah kesan Saga pada setiap jawaban yang Tora ucapkan.

"Boleh aku minta?" pintanya menatap Tora lekat.

"Ya, tapi kembalikan bukunya." Setuju Tora dengan tangan yang sudah menengadah di depan wajah Saga pertandauntuk segera menyerahkan kembali buku yang memang miliknya.

"Sebentar!" ketus, Saga cenderung seperti itu setiap kali ia menghadapi sikap Tora yang kelewat datar ‒mungkin‒.

Kembali gerutuan kecil atas sikap Tora memenuhi batin Saga. Sedikit terlihat sebenarnya apa lagi bibir tipisnya yang mulai mengerucut sambil menyobek selembar kertas dengan gambar Gundam yang memang tepat berada di tengah-tengah buku.

"Ini, terima kasih!" ujar Saga sedikit tersenyum amat terpaksa saat mengembalikan kembali buku milik Tora kemudian tersenyum riang saat dilihatnya kembali gambar Gundam itu.

"Ya."

Tanpa ampun lagi batin Saga bertambah penuh dengan umpatan-umpatan kesal ketika respon terakhir Tora tak berubah sedikitpun. Singkat. Padat. Dan terlalu jelas bin kelewat formal sepertinya.

Umi, pengampu pelajaran favorite Saga, matematika. Setidaknya untuk satu pelajaran ini Saga tetep terjaga, tak ada kata mengantuk sedikitpun. Pelajaran berakhir cepat. Sementara itu ia melirik sedikit Hiroto atau yang lebih sering ia panggil Pon itu tengah menggambar, salah, mencoret-coret seorang tokoh anime dibukunya.

"Pon, itu siapa?" tanyanya penasaran karna tak juga menangkap sosok siapa yang sedang digambar Hiroto sekarang.

"Kakashi." jawab Hiroto masih terus serius dengan gambar itu, terlalu bersemangat hingga wajahnya pun terlihat sangat serius begitu.

"Oh~" gumam Saga menahan geli yang menggelitiknya. Terpikir saja olehnya mana ada tokoh Kakashi yang bentuknya seperti itu.

"Argkh, Tora bisa kau gambarkan aku Kakashi?" tanya Hiroto frustasi setelah ia mencoret sendiri gambarnya barusan. Meski mata Saga berfokus ke depan tapi pendengarannya ke arah sebaliknya tampaknya, fokus ke belakang. Dan benar memang Tora itu terkenal pandai menggambar jadi hal yang wajar jika Hiroto meminta hal itu padanya.

"Aku ada gambar Kakashi, ambil saja." sahut Tora lalu menyobek selembar kertas dari bukunya dan menyerahkannya pada Hiroto.

"Terima kasih Tora." ujar riang Hiroto menerimanya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ya."

_Benar-benar pelit, ngomong saja ngirit_. Dari sekian banyak wujud ucapan kesal Saga dalam hati itulah yang paling mendominasi. Entah kenapa Saga kesal sendiri setiap kali Tora begitu, bukan tapi selalu. Tidak bisakan dia bicara dengan lebih panjang dan yaah jangan pakai nada datar begitu, sering Saga melontarkan pertanyaan sederhana seperti itu dalam benaknya.

"Saga, bagus ya?" ujar Hiroto yang menunjukan gambar itu dihadapannya.

"Ya!" jawab Saga singkat nan ketus karna ia memang sudah terlanjur kesal dengan orang yang membuatnya.

Kriiing... Kriiing...

Saga menggeliat lelah. Membuat kakinya menjulur lurus ke depan, sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya ke bawah agar kepalanya dapat bersandar pada sandaran kursi membuatnya memandang langit-langit kelas. Menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah buku dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas perut kemudian memejamkan matanya berusaha tidur tapi sebuah suara membatalkan niatannya itu.

"Saga?" aneh, setidaknya Saga merasa tak mendengar nada paling datar itu.

"Haah?" sahutnya santai saja.

"Tidak ke kantin?"

"Memangnya aku suka ke kantin?" kini malah Saga sendiri yang menggunakan nada datar itu.

"Hm, setidaknya aku sering melihatmu kesana."

"Malas, kau sendiri?" sebentar, Saga bahkan mulai merasa percakapan mereka sudah lumayan panjang lebih dari pada biasa-biasanya.

"Sama, kau tidak lapar?"

"Sedikit, kau sendiri?" benar kan, percakapan mereka sudah terbilang amat panjang jika itu ditujukan untuk bercakap dengan Tora.

"Lapar, mau roti?" tawarnya seraya menjulurkan sebelah tangannya yang memegang sebuah roti tepat di saat Saga membalikkan tubunya menghadapnya.

"Eh? Sankyuu." ujar Saga tersenyum tipis sambil menerimanya.

"Ya, sama-sama." cukup lama juga Saga terpekur sendiri setelah mendengarnya, hanya tidak biasa jika sekarang di tambah _'sama-sama'_.

Krucuk~

Melihat Tora yang tersenyum menatapnya Saga makin terdiam. Tampan, baru pertama kali ini dalam sejarah Saga mengenal Tora ia melihat senyuman tipis itu. Beberapa detik kemudianlah Saga baru sadar atas apa yang baru saja diperdengarkan perutnya. Beringsut segera ia membalik kembali tubuhnya menghadap depan seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

"Ini." ucap Tora dengan tangan kanan menjurus ke depan melewati wajah Saga lengkap dengan sebuah roti lain yang dipegangnya yang memang awalnya menjadi jatahnya sementara Saga menoleh kearahnya bingung. "Untukmu, sepertinya perutmu lebih membutuhkannya dari pada perutku." tambahnya sambil tersenyum tipis menatap Saga. Aneh, kenapa senyuman itu malah membuat Saga diam terpaku.

"Hey, Saga? Tenang saja aku belum memakannya kok." Tora mengibas-ibaskan tangan kirinya di depan wajah Saga untuk menghilangkan efek mematung yang dilakukan Saga beberapa detik.

"Eh? Haah? Tidak usah, ini cukup untukku." tolak Saga cepat sambil mengangkat roti yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya bahkan belum berkurang secuilpun. "Kau yakin?" ia terangguk mengiyakan.

"Tora, boleh aku minta kau buatkan aku gambar Gaara?" tanya Saga pelan mulai memakan sepotong roti.

"Kemarin kan sudah kugambarkan Gundam nanti yang lainnya iri tahu." sahut Tora menolak permintaannya pelan. Saga langsung menggembungkan kedua pipinya mendengarnya,melanjutkan acara makan roti.

"Oh ya, Saga. Kau lebih manis saat tersenyum dari pada mengembungkan pipimu begitu." ujar Tora kembali tersenyum lepas memperhatikan setiap helai rambut Saga yang berwarna coklat gelap itu. Karena Saga duduk kembali membelakanginya.

"Haah? O,o"

"Tapi tetap terlihat cantik sich." senyumnya terkembang lebih lebar lagi.

"O/Oa" tergesa namun wajah dengan semburat merah itu terlihat lebih cantik lagi saat Tora melihatnya.

"Saga, ngapain kau melamun di situ?" suara Leda-nii yang kini berada di depanku membuatku tersentak kaget. Memandanginya seakan aku harus memastikan bahwa makhluk dihadapanku nyata dan bukan makhluk abstrak yang tahu-tahu mencul tanpa permisi.

"Mau tahu saja!" jawabku sekenanya sekian detik setelahnya.

"Aku bawakan beberapa kardus untukmu." ujarnya lagi lalu memakan apel yang sedari tadi bertengger di tangannya sedang tangan yang satunya menunjuk beberapa kardus yang berada tak jauh dari deretan buku yang telah kususun di lantai. Meski aku berterimakasih untuk kardus-kardus itu sehingga aku tidak perlu repot mencari tempat tapi tetap saja kutatap dia malas. Belum juga sehari aku sudah malas menatap kakakku yang usilnya minta ampun ini.

"Kau mau ya?" tanyanya menyodorkan apel itu. Aku hanya menggeleng mantap. "Wuih, Gundam. Kau yang buat?" secepat itu juga gambar yang tadinya berada di tanganku sudah beralih ke tangannya.

"Bukan aku, orang lain yang membuatnya." jawabku apa adanya, menekan nada ganjil semampu yang kubisa.

"Pantas! Kalau kau yang buat goresannya terlalu lembut, gambarmu kan selalu terkesan kaku." jelasnya panjang lebar mengomentari gambar itu. Yaah, tak kupungkiri untuk yang satu itu meski begitu tak urung aku tetap menyentil dahinya ‒lagi‒.

Ctak!

"Saga! Sudah tiga kali ini kau menyentilku dan 1 kali melemparku dengan sumpit!" semprotnya mendelik memelototiku. Perduli amat dengan semburannya ini.

"Urusai!" timpalku langsung mengambil gambar itu dan kembali berjalan menghampiri tumpukan buku yang kutinggalkan tadi.

Kugenggam erat dada kiriku yang terasa sedikit aneh.  
Entah terasa bagaimana, hanya saja rasanya...

_Kau... mungkinkah mengingatku? Hh~ bodoh itu tidak mungkin kan?! _

"Leda, Juri datang nih!" seru Kaa-san dari bawah.

"Iya, Kaa-san." jawab Leda-nii sedikit keras lalu beranjak bergerak.

"Hush! Pergi sana!" usirku padanya sambil mengibaskan sebelah tanganku berakting seakan aku baru saja mengusir ayam. Bukan berarti aku menganggapnya ayam juga.

"Iya, iya! Oh ya, Saga..." ia menggantung kata-katanya membuatku menantinya penasaran. "Sepertinya kau harus percaya soal benda pengikat." lanjutnya riang kemudian melangkah pergi dengan cepat terkesan berlari malah.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu!" sahutku kesal melemparkan sebuah buku tipis kearahnya tapi ia telah lebih dulu menutup pintunya sehingga buku itu pun menabrak pintu.

Duak!

~~ tsuzuku ~~

Buaaak! Apa bnget daah ini, ahaha . . XDa

Mhon komen'ny ya klo da yg bca . . ^/\^


End file.
